Step Back
by rizd.o12
Summary: "Jika aku pergi, teruslah melangkah ke depan. Jangan pernah melangkah ke belakang karena kau hanya akan bertemu denganku lagi jika kau melangkah mundur. Kau harus move on, Jongin. Teruslah melangkah maju walaupun tanpa diriku." \ KAISOO EXO \ YAOI \ ONESHOOT \ FLUFF \ DLDR


**Title: Step Back**

**Pairing: KaiSoo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fluffy Romance, lil bit Hurt *just very little bit hurt***

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Summary: _"Jika aku pergi, teruslah melangkah ke depan. Jangan pernah melangkah ke belakang karena kau hanya akan bertemu denganku lagi jika kau melangkah mundur. Kau harus _move on, _Jongin. Teruslah melangkah maju walaupun tanpa diriku."_**

**NOTE: YAOI | OOC | AU | FLUFF | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**_Dialog dan plot yang dicetak miring atau italic berarti dialog yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya alias flashback_**

**..**

**HAPPY READING!**

**©Step Back**

**..**

* * *

_TAP TAP TAP_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang pelan di tengah keramaian jalanan Kota Seoul. Suara sol sepatu yang bergesekan dengan jalanan yang sudah disemen itu memang tersamarkan oleh suara-suara kendaraan yang melaju di atas aspal mulus.

Meskipun suara langkah kaki itu hanya terdengar lirih, tapi pemilik langkah kaki itu mampu menjadi pusat perhatian para pejalan kaki yang lain. Entah itu yang berjalan dari arah yang sama, atau yang berjalan berlawanan arah, semua menatap pria pemilik langkah kaki itu sembari mengerutkan dahi. Bingung. Sekiranya kata itu mampu menggambarkan apa yang mereka rasakan.

Lelaki pemilik kaki jenjang itu memang tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, kulitnya coklat eksotis, dan bisa dipastikan pria itu sangat mempesona. Meskipun pria itu hanya memakai kaos panjang bergaris biru yang tampak sederhana, tapi percayalah bahwa pria itu tetap tak kehilangan pesonanya.

Tapi kau juga harus percaya bahwa seluruh pasang mata menatapnya bukan karena ketampanan maupun pesonanya. Nah~ jika bukan karena itu, lalu kenapa semua orang memandang pria yang sedang berjalan pelan itu?

Jika pria itu melangkah dengan normal, tentu ia tak akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi masalahnya, pria itu berjalan _abnormal. _Singkat kata, pria itu berjalan mundur.

Sebut saja Kim Jongin —itu sungguh nama aslinya-. Pria —aneh- itu bernama Kim Jongin meskipun ada segelintir oknum yang memanggilnya dengan nama Kai. Usia Jongin sudah lewat dari angka 21 —umur Korea-. Tandanya, ia sudah cukup dewasa dan tak seharusnya bertingkah usil dengan mengganggu langkah pejalan kaki. _Aksi jalan mundur-_nya tentu mengganggu langkah pejalan kaki yang lain. Tak jarang pria Kim itu menabrak satu, dua, atau tiga pejalan kaki. Untung saja ia berjalan di tempat khusus pejalan kaki hingga ia tak harus bertabrakan dengan mobil maupun kendaraan besar lainnya.

Wajah Jongin terlihat kusut. Mungkin ia lelah karena sudah empat hari ini Jongin menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai orang aneh. Iya. Pria dengan tatapan mata bak silet itu sudah empat hari ini berjalan mundur. Alasannya? Ah~ kita tunggu saja kisah lengkapnya untuk tahu alasan di balik _langkah_ _bodoh _seorang Kim Jongin.

Empat hari belakangan ini Jongin selalu melangkah mundur. Tak peduli ada dimana, mahasiswa Jurusan Kedokteran semester enam itu terus saja melangkah mundur. Bahkan saat ia menuruni lantai empat kampusnya dengan menggunakan tangga —padahal ada fasilitas _lift _disana-, Jongin juga berjalan mundur. Dan hasilnya, pria dengan julukan _Kkamjong _itu jatuh berguling-guling hingga ke lantai tiga. Kejadian itu sudah lewat dua hari, jadi mungkin pinggangnya yang sempat cedera kini sudah pulih. Mungkin Jongin punya kekuatan _healing _sehingga pinggangnya yang cedera parah itu cepat sekali pulihnya.

Kejadian lain terjadi tadi pagi. Saat itu Jongin berjalan mundur ke _cafetaria _kampus. Begitu pria populer itu sampai disana, ia menabrak Bibi Kang —salah satu pelayan di _cafetaria-. _Hasilnya, empat mangkuk _ramyeon _pecah berkeping-keping, dengan seluruh isinya yang tumpah di tubuh Bibi Kang. Bisa dipastikan bahwa bibi bertubuh tambun itu langsung murka. Jongin diminta untuk mengganti seluruh kerugian. Ia terpaksa meminjam uang pada seniornya yang terkenal _tajir _untuk mengganti rugi. Senior kaya raya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Joonmyeon. Bukan hanya seniornya, tapi Kim Joonmyeon itu juga kakak kandung Jongin —yang artinya, Jongin sebenarnya juga _tajir, _tapi ia pelit hingga tak mau mengeluarkan uangnya sendiri-. Mereka satu jurusan, dan kebetulan saja Joonmyeon juga ada di _cafetaria _tadi pagi.

Jongin sudah merasa sial karena kejadian tadi pagi itu. Tapi rupanya, beberapa jam setelah insiden _ramyeon _itu Jongin kembali terlibat sebuah insiden. Insiden yang dianggap Jongin sebagai insiden terparah itu terjadi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Saat itu Jongin kembali menabrak seseorang. Dan sialnya, seseorang yang ditabraknya adalah dosennya yang paling _killer. _Dan sialnya lagi, dosen itu sedang membawa berbagai macam alat praktikum saat ia ditabrak oleh Jongin. Bisa ditebak 'kan kalau Jongin lagi-lagi mendapat sebuah amukan? Jongin tak hanya mendapat amukan tentu saja. Ia juga mendapat _ultimatum_.

_"KIM JONGIN! Saya akan memberimu nilai F pada semua mata kuliah yang saya ampu di semester tujuh dan delapan!"_

Jongin masih bisa menyeringai setelah mendengar ancaman dosen Lee yang terkenal sangar itu. _"Benarkah itu? Tapi saya sudah tak memiliki tanggungan mata kuliah yang diampu oleh __Anda di semester tujuh dan delapan," _ujar Jongin penuh percaya diri.

Tapi rupanya dosen Lee tidak kehilangan akal. _"Begitu rupanya?" _dosen Lee balas menyeringai saat itu. _"Kalau begitu, semua nilaimu pada mata kuliah yang saya ampu di semester satu sampai semester tiga akan saya ubah menjadi F!"_

Dan Jongin tak bisa berkutik lagi. Ia sungguh _shock. _Tapi sebenarnya ia tak harus _shock _berlebihan begitu. Mata kuliah dosen Lee dari semester satu sampai tiga jumlahnya ada empat mata kuliah. Dan dari empat mata kuliah itu, Jongin mendapat dua nilai D dan dua nilai E. Bukankah tak ada penurunan drastis saat empat nilai itu berganti menjadi huruf F? Percayalah bahwa nilai Jongin memang didominasi oleh huruf D, E, dan F. Jadi, tak seharusnya ia kaget secara berlebih seperti itu, 'kan?

Tapi tetap saja Jongin kaget. Masalahnya, Jongin sudah mengulang semua mata kuliah itu hingga lulus. Semua mata kuliah itu sekarang nilainya sudah berganti B. Bagaimana jadinya jika nilai Jongin berganti jadi F semua? Bisa-bisa Jongin terlambat lulus.

_"Semua itu gara-gara Do Kyungsoo."_

Itu perkataan Oh Sehun —sahabat Jongin- kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu ketika Jongin _curhat _mengenai semua insiden yang ia alami akibat _aksi jalan mundur-_nya. Jongin saat itu mendelik tak terima. Tentu saja tak terima. Bagaimana mungkin bocah _albino _itu menyalahkan Kyungsoo yang notabene merupakan kekasih Jongin yang sangat dicintainya?

Rusa peliharaan Sehun (_read: _kekasih Sehun) yang bernama Luhan juga setuju pada ucapan si pria _albino. "Itu benar, _Kkamjong_. Seluruh insiden yang menimpamu selama empat hari ini adalah karena Kyungsoo!"_

Jongin tetap menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Luhan sembilan menit _plus_ tiga puluh detik yang lalu itu. Ia tetap tak akan menyalahkan Kyungsoo-nya sampai kapanpun.

Tapi sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hingga Sehun dan Luhan kompak menyalahkan dirinya? Padahal Kyungsoo itu 'kan hanya seorang pria manis berwajah bak malaikat _innocent _yang polos dan tanpa dosa? Dari luar memang tampak begitu, tapi siapa tahu sebenarnya Do Kyungsoo itu adalah sosok antagonis? Tidak, tidak. Kyungsoo tetap tokoh protagonis _kok. _Hanya saja, kejadian empat hari lalu membuat banyak orang menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas segala hal buruk yang menimpa Jongin.

**_Four days ago..._**

_Sepasang kekasih terlihat berjalan beriringan di sebuah taman. Musim semi sudah menemui ujungnya, dan segera berganti dengan musim panas. Namun bunga-bunga masih bermekaran dengan cantiknya di taman itu._

_Lazimnya, pasangan kekasih terdiri atas seorang pria dan seorang wanita. Tapi dalam hal ini, pasangan kekasih itu terdiri dari seorang pria dan seorang pria. Satu pria tampan, tinggi, berkulit coklat, dan sangat _manly. _Dan satu pria cantik, pendek, berkulit putih, dan sangat..._manly _juga —pria itu bersikeras untuk menyebut dirinya _manly. _Apapun yang terjadi-_

_Si pria yang lebih tinggi bernama Kim Jongin, dan pria yang tingginya selisih sembilan _centimeter _di sebelahnya bernama Do Kyungsoo. Bukankah beda tinggi itu terlihat ideal? Makanya banyak orang yang justru berpikiran bahwa sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu adalah seorang gadis yang menyamar karena sebuah misi. Sungguh! Orang-orang itu kebanyakan menonton _action movies! _Faktanya, Kyungsoo adalah pria tulen._

_"Jongin~" Kyungsoo memanggil kekasihnya dengan manja. Kini tangannya bertengger mesra di lengan kekar Jongin._

_Jongin menoleh pada kekasih hatinya, lalu tersenyum manis. "Ada apa, sayang?"_

_"Sepertinya _haraboji-_mu tak menyukaiku. Beliau ketus sekali padaku saat kemarin kita mengunjunginya," ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedih._

_Jongin menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian menarik Kyungsoo untuk berjalan menuju sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon rindang. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menuruti kemauan kekasihnya itu._

_"Soo.." panggil Jongin begitu ia dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk berdampingan. "_Haraboji _memang seperti itu. Ia tak mudah akrab dengan orang baru. Ia bersikap sok _cool _hanya untuk jaga _image."

_Kyungsoo memainkan jemari Jongin yang sejak tadi masih menggenggamnya erat. "Aku bukan orang bodoh, Jongin. Aku tahu karakteristik orang kuno Korea yang sangat _homophobic. _Kakekmu membenci kaum _gay, _Jongin. Aku tahu itu."_

_Jongin melepas genggaman tangannya dari Kyungsoo, lalu menggunakan tangan itu untuk meraih dagu Kyungsoo. Mengangkat wajah yang tadinya menunduk itu. "_Chagiya~ _kau percaya padaku, 'kan? Aku tidak peduli pada perkataan orang lain. Kita sudah bersama selama tiga tahun, dan tak pernah ada masalah selama itu. Orang tua kita juga sudah merestui hubungan kita, tapi kenapa sekarang masalah kakekku justru membebanimu, hm?"_

_Mata bulat Kyungsoo mulai basah saat membalas tatapan Jongin. "Kau adalah cucu kesayangan _haraboji. _Beliau ingin __melihatmu bersama seorang gadis, seperti Joonmyeon _hyung _yang sudah memilih Krystal sebagai tunangannya. _Haraboji _ingin__ yang terbaik untukmu," Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat__ setelah bicara panjang lebar. "Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan beliau, Jongin."_

_Jongin menatap pria yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya dengan tatapan sendu. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum penuh keyakinan pada sosok di depannyya. "Kau yang terbaik untukku, _hyung. _Tidak ada yang lain."_

_Ucapan Jongin sepertinya tak mampu mengubah pemikiran Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ia sudah mantap pada keputusannya. Pria bermata besar itu akhirnya menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari dagunya, lalu membuang muka ke arah depan. "Jongin..." panggilnya dengan suara lembut. "Bagaimana jika aku memutuskan untuk pergi? Aku...aku ingin pergi dari Korea."_

_Mata Jongin membelalak mendengar kalimat kekasihnya. "A-apa, _hyung? _Kau bercanda, 'kan? Kau mau pergi hanya karena masalah _haraboji? Aigoo_, _hyung! Haraboji _tidak membencimu. Beri waktu agar _haraboji _mengenalmu lebih dekat, _baby..."

_Setetes air mata Kyungsoo akhirnya jatuh. Dua tangannya menggenggam erat ujung kemejanya. Rasanya ia tak sanggup mendengar perkataan Jongin yang begitu pilu._

_"Jika aku pergi, teruslah melangkah ke depan. Jangan pernah melangkah ke belakang karena kau hanya akan bertemu denganku lagi jika kau melangkah mundur. Kau harus _move on, _Jongin. Teruslah melangkah maju walaupun tanpa diriku," Kyungsoo berdiri. Mengusap air matanya sebentar, lalu menoleh pada Jongin yang masih duduk dan menatapnya nanar._

_"_H-hyung..." _Rasanya Jongin tak sanggup bicara. Air matanya tumpah membasahi pipinya._

_Kenapa siang yang begitu cerah ini harus berakhir dengan luka? Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu mereka masih berjalan beriringan, masih bergandengan tangan, dan masih saling menatap penuh cinta._

_Tapi sekarang, sepasang kaki mungil mulai melangkah menjauhi sepasang kaki tegap yang kini terasa mulai lembek seperti _jelly. _Jongin terjatuh dari bangku taman. Ia menangis sesak. Merasakan sakit di dada kirinya saat melihat Kyungsoo semakin menjauh dari pandangannya._

_Tidak ada kata 'putus', tidak ada kata 'selamat tinggal', tapi Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja. Apa maksudnya? Jongin benar-benar tak mampu menerka._

Kejadian empat hari lalu itu masih berbekas di ingatan Jongin. Kejadian itu pula yang menjadi alasan bagi Jongin untuk berjalan mundur. Pria tampan itu melangkah mundur karena Kyungsoo. Empat hari lalu Kyungsoo berkata bahwa Jongin hanya akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi jika ia berjalan mundur, dan itu yang membuat Jongin terus melangkah mundur sejak ia ditinggalkan oleh Kyungsoo di taman. Ia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan sang belahan jiwa.

Mungkin Jongin memang langganan nilai C, D, E, bahkan F. Tapi Jongin sebenarnya tidak terlampau bodoh. Hanya saja, ia menjadi super bodoh jika sudah menyangkut Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan mundur layaknya orang _idiot _hanya karena sosok tercintanya.

Kejadian empat hari lalu itu juga membuat Sehun memberi label tersangka di dahi Kyungsoo. Tersangka dalam kasus rusaknya otak seorang Kim Jongin. Sehun terus menyalahkan Kyungsoo yang pergi tanpa kejelasan dan kepastian. Pergi meninggalkan Jongin hingga pria itu kini seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Tapi Jongin tak pernah sedikitpun menyalahkan Kyungsoo. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo saat itu hanya sedang diliputi emosi, dan ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan kembali ke sisinya. Jika Kyungsoo tak juga kembali, maka Jongin yang akan menjemput sosok pengisi hatinya itu. Menjemputnya dengan langkah mundur seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Saat ini Jongin masih berjalan mundur di tengah keramaian kota. Ia bahkan memejamkan matanya seolah tak takut terjatuh dan tak takut menabrak sesuatu yang berbahaya. Beberapa orang tampak mengumpat dan marah-marah karena tertabrak oleh Jongin. Sialnya, orang-orang tak bersalah itu justru yang terjatuh dan terpental saat bertabrakan dengan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin tak terkena imbas apapun. Jalannya tetap lancar seakan tanpa hambatan.

_DUK_

Kembali Jongin menabrak seseorang. Seseorang itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang, tapi tak sampai jatuh. Ia masih bisa menyeimbangkan badannya dan tetap berdiri. Orang itu dari tadi tidak berjalan sebenarnya. Ia hanya berdiri mematung hingga Jongin menabraknya.

Jongin sendiri kini mengernyit karena merasa bahwa ada yang menghalangi langkahnya di belakang. Jongin mengangkat bahunya cuek, lalu menggerakkan kaki kanannya ke belakang. Kaki besar itu tak sengaja menginjak kaki mungil sosok di belakangnya hingga sosok itu meringis kecil.

Jongin kembali menarik kaki kanannya ke depan hingga sejajar lagi dengan kaki kirinya yang berdiri tegak.

"_Ya! _Kau ingin memecahkan rekor dunia untuk kategori berjalan mundur, hah?"

Bentakan sosok mungil di belakang Jongin membuat Jongin berjengit kaget. Ia mengenali suara itu. Itu adalah suara...

"Kyungsoo _hyung?" _tanya Jongin setelah ia sukses membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap sosok Kyungsoo tersayangnya. Iya. Sosok mungil yang tadi sempat tertabrak dan terinjak kakinya oleh Jongin adalah sosok Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar hingga deretan gigi putihnya terpampang nyata. "Hai, Jongin. Apa kabar?" tanyanya santai dan penuh rasa bahagia. Jongin diam. Ia masih berusaha mencerna semuanya. Empat hari sosok terkasihnya itu pergi, dan siang ini tiba-tiba sosok itu muncul di depannya —tidak. Lebih tepatnya, Kyungsoo muncul di belakangnya karena Jongin tadi berjalan mundur-

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Jongin. Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia baru saja terbebas dari jerat lamunannya. "Sehun bilang padaku bahwa kau gila empat hari ini. Makanya aku mencarimu ke seluruh kota, dan tadi langkahku terhenti saat melihat punggungmu bergerak semakin mendekatiku," ucap Kyungsoo dengan semangat menggebu seolah tak pernah melakukan kesalahan.

Jongin kini sadar. Sadar bahwa sosok di hadapannya memang nyata. Sosok nyata kekasihnya. Ya. Masih kekasih karena mereka memang BELUM putus —sekiranya Jongin berpikir begitu-.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin menyergap Kyungsoo dengan pelukan erat hingga sempat membuat badan Kyungsoo limbung. "_Hyung.._a-aku merindukanmu. Hiks..jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," tanpa malu Jongin menangis terisak di pundak sempit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk membelai lembut punggung tegap sosok pria yang tiga tahun ini mengisi hari dan hatinya. "Aku tidak pergi, Jongin. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hiks..aku bertemu lagi denganmu karena aku melangkah mundur, _hyung," _ujar Jongin dengan suara parau. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa sangat senang karena mendengar kata cinta terlantun merdu dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Omong kosong!" balasnya seraya melepas pelukan Jongin dengan kasar. "Orang bodoh mana yang mau berjalan mundur seperti itu? Orang bodoh mana yang berpikiran bahwa ia akan menemukan seseorang dengan berjalan mundur?"

"Orang bodoh itu adalah aku, _hyung. _Aku bodoh karenamu!" ucap Jongin tak mau kalah. Kini dua tangannya sudah bertengger di bahu Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan mengguncang bahu sempit itu hingga membuat Kyungsoo meringis sakit.

"_Pabo! _Kalau memang dasarnya bodoh ya bodoh saja! Jangan menyalahkan orang lain untuk otak _limited edition-_mu itu, tuan Kim!" Kyungsoo melepas tangan Jongin dari bahunya, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Jongin dengan gemas mengecup bibir _sexy _itu sebentar. "Terserah kau saja! Yang penting, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!"

"Aish! Kenapa dari tadi bicara seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia merasa jengah karena berulang kali Jongin memintanya untuk tak meninggalkannya. "Memangnya siapa yang pergi, huh?"

"Kau yang pergi, _hyung! _Kau meninggalkanku empat hari lalu!"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya polos. "Oh, jadi itu maksudmu?" tanyanya. Jongin mengangguk —sok- polos. "Aku tidak benar-benar pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku memang pergi dari Korea, tapi hanya untuk menonton Piala Dunia ke Brazil," terang Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Kini Kyungsoo justru mulai membuka _zipper _jaket tipisnya dengan tangan kanannya, dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Jongin. "Kau lihat ini? Aku memakai _jersey _timnas Jerman karena kemarin aku menyaksikan pertandingan _Der Panzer!"_

Jongin tetap diam. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kekasih mungilnya itu. Empat hari yang lalu pergi dengan linangan air mata, dan kini kembali dengan senyum _idiot._

"Jadi, _hyung _tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku? Lalu kenapa empat hari lalu _hyung _sampai menangis dan meninggalkanku begitu saja di taman?" tanya Jongin.

"Saat itu ya?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya. "Saat itu aku menangis karena takut tertinggal pesawat. Aku tak punya banyak waktu jadinya aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

Rahang Jongin jatuh ke tanah dengan tidak _elite _setelah mendengar Kyungsoo bercerita sambil _nyengir _polos. Jadi, kejadian empat hari lalu itu hanyalah fiktif belaka? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan _haraboji, gay, _dan segala hal lain yang dipikirkan dan dikhawatirkan oleh Jongin belakangan ini? Semua ini hanya berhubungan dengan Piala Dunia? Oh! Bunuh Jongin sekarang juga!

"Jongin?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin. Jongin dengan segera memasang kembali rahangnya yang sempat jatuh ke tanah. Pria itu memandang kekasih mungilnya yang terus tersenyum. Ia juga memandang tangan kiri kekasihnya yang perlahan bergerak ke depan —tangan itu sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik punggung Kyungsoo-. "Ini untukmu!" ucap Kyungsoo seraya menyodorkan sebuah kain merah berbungkus plastik bening pada Jongin.

Jongin dengan pelan menerima benda pemberian Kyungsoo. Dengan pelan pula ia membuka plastik bening itu. Dua tangannya kini memegang kain merah yang ternyata merupakan sebuah _jersey _itu. "Torres?" tanyanya. Ya. Itu adalah _jersey _timnas Spanyol dengan nama Torres dan bernomor punggung 9 di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut. "Ya. Aku sengaja jauh-jauh ke Brazil untuk mencarikanmu _jersey _Torres itu," jawab Kyungsoo ceria.

Jongin meneliti lebih lanjut _jersey Adidas _di tangannya. "Ini sepertinya _jersey _Spanyol di Piala Dunia tahun 2010," gumamnya. Gumaman lirih yang ternyata tetap sampai di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Itu memang _jersey _tahun 2010," Kyungsoo menimpali gumaman Jongin dengan suaranya yang tetap ceria. Jongin mendongak untuk menatap si pria Do kesayangannya. "Kau tentu tahu 'kan kalau Torres terpuruk di Chelsea dan tak dipanggil untuk memperkuat timnas Spanyol? Makanya tak ada _jersey _Torres untuk Piala Dunia tahun 2014 ini. Untung saja aku menemukan _jersey _Torres itu di toko barang bekas. Itupun tidak _original__. _Hihihi. Hanya barang KW. Kau suka tidak?"

Kepala Jongin mengeluarkan uap tak kasat mata. Jadi, kekasihnya itu pergi ke Brazil selama empat hari hanya untuk memungut _jersey _bekas yang hanya barang KW? Kekasihnya itu membuat Jongin gila selama empat hari hanya karena barang KW? Di Korea pun banyak barang seperti itu!

"Jo-Jongin...k-kau tidak suka ya?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya saat menyadari adanya aura gelap yang mengurung tubuh Jongin.

"AAARGHHH!" Jongin berteriak frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya geram. Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk segera melarikan diri. "DO KYUNGSOO! KAU MEMBUATKU GILA!" dan detik berikutnya, terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran antara Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.

**_Yang penting, hubungan mereka tidak berakhir..._**

**_Yang penting, kini mereka kembali bersama..._**

**_Yang penting, kini tidak ada lagi Jongin dengan _step back_-nya yang membuat orang lain menderita..._**

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

**Halo semuanya~**

**Saya kembali dengan oneshoot KaiSoo. niatnya sih pengen yang fluff aja, tapi gak tau deh ini masuk ke fluff apa enggak. hehe.**

**mind to review? thanks :)**


End file.
